Ricardo Viene a California
by BakerStreetBurglar
Summary: El mundo de Pobre Ana continua cuando Ricardo hace un viaje a California. Quiere ver su querida otra vez, y cuando se reúnen, ¿qué va a pasar?


**A/N: I'm a Spanish 2 student and I read Pobre Ana last year and I just fell in love with Ricardo and Ana's relationship! This is my first Spanish fic and also my first fic that isn't a one-shot so don't judge too much :)**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me! All credit goes to bae Blaine Ray 3**

Ricardo le ama a Ana. Cuando Ricardo piensa a Ana, él sonríe. Ricardo quiere estar con Ana. Ricardo está muy contento cuando recibe una carta de Ana. Ricardo le escribe a Ana inmediatamente. Le dice que extraña a ella mucho. Le dice que aprende inglés porque hablar con Ana es importante.

Ricardo le ama a Ana.

En su clase de inglés, la profesora de Ricardo le dice que hay un oportunidad bueno. Con dinero de la escuela, un estudiante puede ir a los Estados Unidos. La profesora le dice a Ricardo que si saca notas buenas, puede ser el estudiante quien recibe este oportunidad.

Por los últimos meses del año de escuela, Ricardo trabaja mucho. Siempre hace su tarea, poque quiere ir a los Estados Unidos. No quiere pagar, porque su familia no tiene mucho dinero, pero Ricard quiere ver a Ana. Porque trabaja mucho, Ricardo saca unas notas buenas en todos clases.

Su profesora de inglés le dice a Ricardo que él puede ir a los Estados Unidos.

Ricardo despedirse a sus amigos, y en unas semanas, él ir al aeropuerto con su familia. Sube al avión, y vola a California. Va a Hermosa Beach. Ana vive en Hermosa Beach, así que Ricardo está emocionado. ¡Ricardo va a ver a Ana! Ricardo no puede esperar.

Cuando Ricardo llega en el aeropuerto de Hermosa Beach, salta por júbilo. Ricardo baja del avión y va a conseguir su equipaje. Mira por el taxi y le da el taxista el dirección de la casa de Ana.

Ana no sabe que Ricardo está en California. No sabe que Ricardo viene a su casa ahora. ¡Es una sorpresa!

Ricardo le dice el taxista sobre Ana. Dice que Ana tiene dieciséis años. Dice que Ana tiene pelo largo y castaño y muy, muy bonito. Dice que Ana es agradable y simpático. Ricardo puede habla sobre Ana por horas y horas y horas…. ¡Pero ahora Ricardo es en la casa de Ana!

Ricardo le dice:

-¡Gracias por ayudarme! ¡Ahora estoy en la casa de mi querida! ¡No puedo esperar a le ver!

-¡No es un problema, muchacho! ¡Espero que te diviertes con esta chica y espero que disfrutas tu tiempo en los Estados Unidos!

Ricardo paga el taxista y decir adiós con la mano. El taxista hace el mismo.

Ricardo camina a la puerta de la casa de Ana y tu familia. Ricardo es nerviosa, pero es emocionado también. Llama a la puerta, y espera por alguien.

Al fin, una mujer viene a la puerta. Ella abre la puerta, y le dice a Ricardo:

-¡Hola¡ ¿Qué puedo hacer para tú?

-Me llamo Ricardo—contesta Ricardo. –Estoy aquí para ver tu hija, Ana.

-¡Ah! Lo veo. ¿Eres su amigo de México, no?

-¡Sí!

-Viene adentro, Ricardo. Ana no es en casa ahora, porque ella es en la piscina. Pero, va a regresar a casa pronto. Ella es con amigas. ¡Favor de tomar unas comidas!

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-¡Ah, puedes llamarme Ellen!

Ellen y Ricardo comen un rato, y dicen sobre México y California.

Ricardo aprende sobre el empleo de Ellen en Mercy Hospital. Él conoce Don y Patty, los hermanos de Ana. Ahora, Ricardo entiende porque Ana fue frustrada con su familia cuando Ana fue en México. Pero, Don y Patty son simpáticos, hasta si son un poco irritantes.

En breve, el padre de Ana regresa de su empleo.

-¡Hola, muchacho! ¿Cómo te llamas?—él le pregunta.

-Me llamo Ricardo, Señor. Soy un amigo de Ana. Soy de México.

-¡Ah! Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos. Me llamo Robert. Ana debería llega a casa pronto porque es en la piscina con sus amigas.

-Sí, yo sé. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí. Quiero sorprenderle.

-¡Que emocionado!

En unos minutos, Ricardo y la familia de Ana oyen el sonido de un carro. Ricardo mira afuera la ventana y ve dos muchachas bonitas. Supone que ellas son las amigas de Ana, se llaman Elsa y Sara. Son bonitas, pero Ana es más bonita que ellos.

Ricardo es muy contenta porque ve la cara linda de Ana, su querida y su amiga preciada después de muchos meses alejado. Ricardo no puede esperar a hablarle a Ana.

Después de ella saluda con la mano, Ana camina hacia su casa. Ella abre la puerta, y cuando ve Ricardo, ella inmediatamente cae su bolsa. Corre a Ricardo y le abraza, con un sonrisa muy grande en su cara. Ricardo tiene un sonrisa también, porque los dos amigos son muy contentas porque pueden ver entre ellos otra vez.


End file.
